fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Clap
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 176 |anime debut=Episode 83 |japanese voice= |english voice= Lara Woodhull |image gallery=yes }} Clap (クラップ Kurappu) is an Exceed who used to be from the kingdom of Extalia but now resides in Earth Land with the rest of his race.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23 Bonus Pages Appearance Clap is an Exceed with pale green fur, and a diamond-shaped face. He has black eyes, pointed ears, two whiskers sprouting out of each cheek and a short tail. He is commonly seen wearing a blue shirt with two yellow buttons running down the center and a pair of red shorts to complete his look. Personality Clap is a playful young Exceed who is usually seen playing with his friends Belletokia and Monmo, the other two members of the Kid Adventure Squad. He thoroughly enjoys flying, to the extent that he developed the ability to cast Aera while sleeping. Clap was once extremely confident about the power of the Exceeds and believed that their queen would be able to win a war against the humans, but later learns otherwise after learning the truth from the Elders. Synopsis Edolas arc Clap resides in the kingdom of Extalia and is usually seen playing with Belletokia and Monmo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 10 One day, Extalia is visited by Wendy Marvell and another Exceed, Carla, drawing the attention of all the Exceeds, including Clap, Monmo and Belletokia. The two inform the Exceeds about the Kingdom's plan to destroy them. Clap, like the rest of the Exceeds, merely laughs at the two and begins to throw rocks at them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 89 As the Lacrima island nears Extalia, Queen Shagotte arrives and tells the truth to the Exceeds, leaving Clap and the others dumbfounded. Like the rest, Clap begins to cry after realizing that they are not being protected by the power of the God. He continues to cry as he watches Shagotte ask Carla to kill her as punishment. However, Carla refuses to kill the queen and encourages the Exceeds to fight for their home. She then flies to stop the Lacrima island and is followed by the other Exceeds, Clap included. With their combined efforts, they were able to give Mystogan enough time to send the giant Lacrima back to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90 Having successfully saved their home, the Exceeds begin to celebrate. However, their celebration is cut short when Erza Knightwalker and her army arrives and shoots Panther Lily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 19 Knightwalker's actions causes the Exceed to fly away, fearing that they will be turned into Lacrima similar to Nichiya and his guardsmen. However, Clap and Monmo fail escape the guards and are turned into Lacrima.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 After Faust's defeat and due to Mystogan's actions, all the Lacrima-turned Exceeds revert to their true form and are sucked by the Reverse Anima to Earth Land, along with all the Magic and magical creatures of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 11 Clap and the rest of the Exceeds arrive moments before Team Natsu and inform them that everyone in Magnolia is fine. They later apologize for their actions and, after being forgiven, fly off to find the other Exceeds that were sent to Earth Land by the queen's evacuation plan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 95 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): Clap uses the Magic ability that all Exceed have, Aera, allowing him to sprout feathery wings that grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-5 He also developed the ability to use this Magic while asleep. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Edolas Category:Former Antagonist